Star Wars Rebels: AU
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: The Rebels get help from an unexpected source.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars Rebels: AU**

Hey everybody, Jack here! Had this one pop into my head after watching "Droids in Distress" and got to work on it.

Disclaimer: disclaimed nuff said

**CHAPTER 1**

After her conversation with Agent Kallus, Minister Maketh Tua boarded another public transport ship headed to Lothal and closed her eyes. She slept through the entirety of the trip back, awakening upon arrival. Having returned, she walked to a private hanger where a modified YT-1760 was parked. She was greeted by a red head wearing a black hooded cloak who said, "I take it your mission was successful?"

The blond smirked and replied in a far less regal tone, "Damn straight it was, we'll have their location shortly."

They walked into the ship, stopping briefly when they saw a blond woman who was bound. "What should we do with her Rainah," questioned the red head.

"Nanashi wants to personally interrogate her Krys," answered Rainah.

XxxX

On the fringes of the Galaxy, a Miralula sat in the command center of a Venator-class Star Destroyer. A door opened behind him, allowing a Dathomirian woman with brown hair, the left side shaved to walk in. "We just recieved word from Rainah and Krys," she said calmly, "they're currently on route to Vizago's deal."

The Miraluka smirked, "Soon that greedy worm will be dealt with, and the rebellion well under way, what's our status."

"The Katana Fleet has been completely refurbished, 50% of the _Harrower_-class dreadnoughts are ready, the _Interdictor_-class cruisers are ready, as are the _Centurion_-class Battlecruisers, and the old Separatist warships." she answered.

"Good," he said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her and said, "now why don't we, pass the time Asajj."

Ventress smirked, "I suppose we could have a little fun before they arrive."

XxxX

Back on Lethol, Vizago was about to run off with half the Ion Disruptors when the engines of his speeder imploded, "What the hell?!"

"Mr. Dahl knows you stole from him," said a red head as she landed on the hood of his speeder her hand extended, "And has decided to eliminate the middle man."

Before Vizago could say anything, he began choking, and eventually suffocated to death.

Kanan was on edge when he saw this display of the Dark Side; he didn't want Ezra going down that path. This girl glowed with the Dark Side, and that made her dangerous.

'I'm not here to kill you," she said coldly, "but rather deliver a job offer."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you," he retorted.

She growled and said, "We can discuss this later, but right now we have other problems to deal with."

"That's fine by me," shouted Hera.

"I need some explosives to destroy those Walkers," said Sabine.

"Don't worry about it," the red head smirked, "it'll be taken care of."

Just then, a Proton Torpedo blasted one of the Walkers to bits. Everyone turned to see a YT-1760 small transport diving towards the remaining target, which was taken down by Kanan using one of the Disruptors.

The transport landed, and Agent Kallus stepped forward holding a Bo-rifle. "LASANT, FACE ME!" Zeb was about to charge in when the red head ripped the Lasant's weapon right out of his hands with the Force saying, "He's trying to use your anger against you; let me handle this." She then activated the weapon and spun it about before settling into the Soresu opening stance, something Kanan recognized immediately.

Zeb was about to attack the girl when Kanan said, "No."

"BUT WHY NOT!"

"That's the opening stance of Form III: Soresu," Kanan answered, "I want to see how skilled she is."

"Grrr, I swear I'm going to end her," growled Zeb.

Kallus smirked before attacking the girl, who responded by blocking his every attack. "Pathetic," she taunted. Kallus grit his teeth and snarled before taking a more direct approach, which is exactly what his opponent wanted. The red head side stepped his stab and countered with a jab of her own. "Is it good for you," she cackled as she forced him to the ground, "because it's great for me."

The moment Kallus passed out she took his Bo-rifle and dealt with the Storm Troopers with tremendous ease. "My master wishes to speak with you," she said as the YT-1760 hovered overhead, "he has a proposition that you should at least hear him out on."

Zeb snarled and yelled, "THE BRAT TOOK MY BO-RIFLE!"

"Yeah," said Ezra who pointed his thumb at Kallus and said, "Along with his."

Zeb grabbed Ezra by the collar and roared, "IT IS NOT HIS! ONLY A MEMBER OF THE LASAN HONOR GUARD IS ALLOWED TO WIELD A BO-RIFLE!"

R2-D2 beeped causing C-3PO to ask, "Are you sure?"

"What's that astrodroid saying," asked Zeb.

Threepio turned and said, "He says that they are still in orbit, though I honestly doubt it myself."

Kanan realized they were waiting for the Ghost to follow them, "Hera, get the ghost ready, we're following that ship."

"You want to hear the guy's proposition don't you," she asked.

Kanan shrugged, "that and I know Zeb will never let us hear the end of it if we don't get those Bo-rifles back."

XxX

Krys walked into the cockpit and sat down beside Rainah, "Looks like they're coming."

"This is the Ghost," spoke the Twi'lek captain, "Where is it you're going to take us."

Rainah smirked and said, "This is the captain of the Stardust Ray, I'll send the coordinates directly to your Navicomputer." She then transmitted the coordinates to the Ghost.

"There's nothing at those coordinates," Hera pointed out, "no planet, no star system, nothing."

Krys smirked and said, "Which is why it's the perfect place to hide an Armada of Warships."

Hera paused as she turned to Kanan and said, "An entire Armada? That could be used to fight a war with the Empire!"

"Stardust Ray, this is specter one," said Kanan, "I would like to know why your employer has an Armada of warships."

Rainah smirked and said, "Well, specter one, that is something you'll have to come along and see for yourself."

"Alright," said Hera, "making the jump to Hyperspace now."

XxxX

A few hours later to see a massive armada consisting of countless warships, some dating back to the Jedi Civil War itself! Kanan whistled and said, "A lot of these are considered antiques."

"No kidding," Added Hera, "outdated or not though, this fleet still poses a viable threat to the Empire Love."

"Follow us," chirped Rainah as she headed for a Venator-class Star Destroyer called the Acherus. "Acherus, this is the Stardust Ray, we have the targets in tow, permission to board," she informed the command bridge of the Acherus.

"Welcome back Rainah, I hope Krys didn't cause too much trouble," stated a man's voice.

Rainah snorted, "She's nothing compared to the psycho bitch."

"I'll admit, Lady Zannah does have a tendency to be overbearing," he chortled, "we'll see you in the hanger bay."

XxX

Once inside, they saw a blond with curled hair pushing the Minister of Lethol. "You won't get away with this," Maketh threatened, "I'll make it my life's mission to see you behind bars for what you've done!"

"You wouldn't be in this situation if Darth Sidious, aka Emperor Palpatine, wasn't a bitch," cackled a woman's voice from all directions.

Maketh Tua froze, "Who said that?"

A fiery Force Shade appeared directly in front of her and said, "Me, and I am Darth Zannah, Dark Lady of the Sith, and Rainah's many times great grandmother."

"She's also a psychopath," Rainah grumbled, "and she doesn't need much provocation to kill you."

Zannah giggled, "That's right, so do yourself a favor, and behave."

Minister Tua said nothing as she nodded her head; this was turning into the strangest day of her life

"Oh," said Rainah as she turned to Sabine, "next time you claim to be a Level five academy student, make sure you look the part."

Sabine's eyes widened drastically when she realized that her outfit almost cost them the mission.

Suddenly two young children burst through the Blast Doors: a boy with brown hair and grey eyes, followed by a girl with light brown hair and Heterochromia Iridium: one blue eye, one grey. "Mommy," the both squealed with joy as they tackled Rainah.

"Mark, Mina," she said lovingly as she knelt down and hugged her children, "did you two behave for Daddy?"

"As good as gold sweetheart," answered Jedi Knight Jason Frey as he walked up to his wife and kissed her.

As surprised as Kanan was to see Jason Frey, he was completely unprepared for the public display of affection. "Of all the things you could do, that was the one thing I least expected," commented Kanan.

Jason shrugged his shoulders and said, "I always had a soft spot for sexy blonds."

Zannah snickered, "Like how Kanan and Hera have a soft spot for each other."

Hera and Kanan were blushing a deep red, neither willing to look the other.

"I believe we've teased our guests enough," stated a Miraluka who was followed by a Dathomirian woman. Kanan felt like he had seen her before, but couldn't place it.

"This coming from the wickedest tease in the galaxy," she countered.

The Miraluka chuckled, "It keeps you begging for more does it not?"

He went behind her and began planting kisses one her neck.

"Don't tease me Jerid," she whined.

Jerid chuckled and said, "It's not like we can do anything with company, Asajj."

Kanan's eyes wideed in disbelief, "You're Asajj Ventress?"

She looked him in the eyes and said, "Yes I am."

"I heard you were bald," he stated.

The Dathimirian smiled, "Oh that, pfft, I had shaved it clean at the time."

"Anyways, I'd like to see the Disruptors," stated Jerid.

Zeb growled, "And what exactly do you plan to do with them?"

"Use them as prototypes for mass-production for use against the Empire," he replied calmly, "After all, what goes around comes around."

Zeb chuckle at that and said, "I'm starting to like you."

"Well I'm a likeable guy," he responded.

"Your employee said something about a Job offer," interjected Kanan.

Jerid smirked and said, "You mean my Sith Apprentice, Darth Krys." Kanan drew his lightsaber, only for the Miraluka to snatch it out of his hands with the Force, "While I am technically a Sith Lord, I do not care for their teachings and philosophies." He returned the Jedi's weapon saying, "After this is all said and done, I will remake the Sith into an Order of Avengers."

"The Galaxy has on need for the Sith or an Order of Avengers," argued Kanan.

"On the contrary," countered Jerid, "Democracy has failed the people in the past numerous times, and will do so once restored." He chuckled darkly and said, "and so the Galaxy needs a group of Avengers to correct these failures, and the Sith are perfect for the job."

"It also helps that the Sith operate best from the shadows," added Zannah.

Kanan sighed and said, "So what's the Job."

"To help me find my father," answered Rainah, "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

**DONE!**

Explanations!

Q: is Darth Krys Mara Jade?

A: NO! Darth Krys is an OC based on a good friend of mine who just so happens to be a red head.

Q: why are there so many ancient warships in the Rebel Armada?

A: Because every little bit helps, and the Antiques are free in this case.

Q: Why is Rainah a Kenobi in this story?

A: because Siri Tachi could pass for Darth Zannah's Descendant.

Q: Why did I make Siri the Descendant of Darth Bane and Darth Zannah?

A: Because she had a purple Lightsaber crystal, and those signify a connection to the Dark Side (notable users are Revan, Mace Windu, Mara Jade, AND Siri Tachi)

Q: who else will make an appearance in this series?

A: you'll have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars Rebels: AU**

Hey everybody, Jack here! Here is chapter 2 of Rebels: AU, hope you enjoy, and remember to review.

The answer Anonymous reviewers question: because it will get seen by a LOT more people here than it will there.

Disclaimer: disclaimed Star Wars, Mark Frey, Mina Frey, and Tyris Novar nuff said

**CHAPTER 2**

Time seemed to hold still for a moment while the crew of the Ghost processed this information. "If General Kenobi is your father, then who is your mother," asked Kanan.

"Siri Tachi," answered Rainah, "she let granny raise me because she wanted to me to live my own life."

Zannah smiled wistfully, "she wanted you to live life to the fullest."

"Why not let her become a Jedi," asked Sabine.

Rainah rolled her eyes and said, "My parents would have been expelled if that were the case."

"And Rainah would never have known her parents," added Zannah, "Plus I would have thrown a hissy fit."

Rainah sighed deeply before saying, "We'll let you talk this out, in the meantime feel free to explore the ship. Except you," she said as she pointed towards the protocol droid, "You are to shut down until one of up reactivates you."

"But why," asked C-3PO.

"Because I will not allow you to contact the Imperials again," Jerid said darkly as he summoned four lightsaber's from his belt via the force and ignited them, "I've killed organic beings for less, Droid."

They then walked away, leaving the crew of the Ghost to discuss the job.

"I say we leave," declared Kanan.

Hera glared at him and said, "General Kenobi is one of the greatest Jedi Masters to ever live and we could really use his help."

"We need to know what the job is paying," stated Ezra.

Jerid heard what Ezra said and answered, "100,000 credits." He then walked over and handed them 50,000 credits each, "this is payment for the Disruptors."

They were all stunned by this; such wealth was not common these days. "And I am willing to pay the Lasant 250,000 credits for one of the Bo-rifles."

Zeb snarled, "And why should I let you do that?"

"Because my Apprentice needs a weapon that suits her style that isn't a lightsaber," he answered, "and a lightsaber leaves a pretty distinct wound."

Kanan nodded in agreement, "The Lightsaber does leave some distinct markings."

"Grrrr fine," growled Zeb, "But I ain't gonna like it."

Jerid chuckled and said, "I never expected you to like it; only accept it."

"He's nearly impossible to beat in an argument," added Krys, "the only one I've seen pull it off to date is Ventress."

Asajj chuckled and said, "That's because we're in a serious relationship."

"And by serious, she means sexually active," added Jerid.

A Half-Kiffar with red markings on his face walked when Jerid said that. "WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT WHEN I'M AROUND," he yelled.

Jerid snorted, "Like your relationship with Barriss Offee is any different, Tyris Novar?"

"BARRISS ISN'T YOUR SISTER," he roared.

Asajj sighed and said, "Do your big sister a favor and stop letting it get to you."

"Fine," he boy grumbled, "But only because you're the one who asked, sis."

Kanan was stunned to see Tyris Novar: he had heard of the young man's accomplishments during the Clone Wars. But to hear that Barriss Offee was not only alive, but in a relationship with Tyris was almost as shocking as finding out the Ventress is his older sister. "Is there anyone else here we should be aware of," he asked.

"We also have Master Shaak Ti, her Padawan Maris Brood, Master Quinlin Vos, his wife Khaleen Hentz, their son Korto Vos, and former Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano in our midst," answered Jerid.

Kanan felt his jaw drop after hearing that: this guy was not only gearing up for a war against the Empire, but making sure to gain the support all the Jedi left.

"You're proving to be a very valuable ally," mumbled Sabine, "trying to make sure you don't become expendable?"

Jerid chuckled and said, "It's a habit I picked during my time as a Sith Apprentice."

XxX

On one of the Harrower-class Dreadnoughts undergoing referbishment, Ahsoka Tano was helping finish up with internal repairs. "That about does it," the Torguta said with satisfaction. She was curious about the recent arrivals, since there are two new Force Sensitives on board. "I think I'll grab Barriss and we'll go introduce ourselves," she mumbled.

XxX

Inside the same ships Med bay, Barriss Offee felt Ahsoka's intentions. Since her job was complete, the Mirialan decided to meet up with her soul sister.

XxX

Back on board the Acherus, Tyris felt his girlfriend's presence approaching them. Soon a G9 Riggers Freighter landed in the hangar bay. Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano walked down the boarding ramp, the later running up to Tyris and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Young love is such a beautiful thing," Jerid said musingly, "If only the Jedi realized this sooner, perhaps they wouldn't have to of been destroyed."

"And what does that mean," asked Ezra.

Jerid answered before Kanan could respond. "It means the Jedi Order had stagnated due to their misguided beliefs on attachments," replied the Miraluka, "little do they realize that the Sith view attachments as a chain to be broken." Jerid seemed to age fifty years for a moment, "The reality is that Attachments are what keeps the Dark Side from taking hold in one's life."

"Care to elaborate," asked Kanan.

Jerid chuckled, "Barriss and Tyris have both fallen prey to the temptation of the Dark Side before. Now they keep each other from being controlled by it."

"Don't you mean falling back into the Dark Side," asked Ezra.

Jerid sighed before saying, "We all have an Inner Darkness boy, a manifestation of the Dark Side that resides in the core of our very being."

"You believe that there is on Dark Side," surmised Kanan, "Just intent."

Jerid cackled maniacally, "On the contrary, I believe that there is Darkness within us all, just as there is light. Whenever you are tempted to kill someone for some petty reason like hating them, is when the Dark Side manifests itself and tries to take hold."

Kanan thought about it, and couldn't disagree with the Miraluka's logic. "In the end, the decision to... indulge this Inner Darkness falls to the individual in question."

"Precisely," answered Jerid.

"Anyways, we'll refuel your ship and allow you to rest for some time before sending you to Tatooine," added Jerid, "Which is undoubtedly where we'll find General Kenobi."

Kanan had a feeling the Miraluka wasn't telling them something, "You know something."

"Knowledge is power, Jedi," Jerid said venomously, "and Sith do not share power."

"What Lord Reaver says is true," added Krys as she walked over to a refurbished Mark VI Supremacy-class Interceptor from the Great Galactic War, "We covet power above all else, seeking it with on hesitation or reservation."

"That is one crazy looking TIE Fighter" commented Ezra, who soon found one of the Scarlet Red Blades of Krys' Saberstaff at his neck and aforementioned Dark Lady glaring at him. "That is a Mark VI _Supremacy_-class Interceptor," she snarled, "If anything, it is the Godfather of the Twin Ion Engine design."

"Okay, okay I get it geez," he grumbled as he backed away with his hands up.

XxX

Ezra sat on his bunk trying to sleep, but couldn't. Instead he felt the Force telling him to go down into the hangar bay. "Might as well indulge it," he said with a weary sigh.

He walked down the boarding ramp and into the Hangar Bay, where he saw Rainah and Jason overseeing a sparring match between Mark and Mina. He was in awe of their skill: the speed they were moving at was far beyond his ability to perceive. "Wow they're fast," he said to no one in particular.

"That is because they've been trained since they could hold those sabers," stated Zannah as she appeared beside him.

It took every ounce of self-control Ezra had not to jump, "and when was that?"

"When they turned three," she answered.

Ezra nodded and asked, "And how old are they now."

"Mark is eight and Mina is Seven," replied Zannah.

"They're pretty young," mumbled Ezra.

Zannah snorted, "Not when you consider their lineage and what the Emperor would do if he learned of them."

"I'm not sure I follow," admitted Ezra.

"Mark and Mina are descended from the founders of the Order of Sith Lords under the Rule of Two: Darth Bane and Myself," answered Zannah, "so they are pretty much Sith Royalty, which makes them a threat to Sidious' rule."

"And the Emperor has no issue with killing kids," Ezra surmised.

Zannah rolled her eyes saying, "And the understatement of the year goes to Ezra Bridger."

"He's that bad," Ezra asked in shock.

"More like he has no restraint," countered Zannah, "not only does he kill indiscriminately; he enjoys watching people fight over him." Zannah began snickering, "and the reason for that is because he has daddy issues."

Ezra looked at her questioningly and asked, "How do you know all this?"

"Being dead has its advantages dear boy," replied Zannah, "I achieved a form of omniscience since my death, meaning I am completely aware of everything that happens in this galaxy."

Ezra nodded and said, "That explains how you knew about Kanan and Hera."

"It's not uncommon for those who experience trauma to seek out companionship of an Intimate nature," added Zannah.

Ezra nodded as his thoughts turned to Sabine; she's so pretty.

"I'll admit, I'd do her," Zannah said with mirth before adding, "Your mental shields are poor at best."

Ezra was embarrassed by this and decided to go right back to bed.

XxX

The following day, everyone met in the ships mess hall for breakfast. Mark and Mina were running around due to the boundless energy they possessed, and skillfully avoiding potential collisions due to their bedazzling Force Potential. They then ran up to Chopper and blew a raspberry at the Astrodroid.

Chopper didn't appreciate this and attempted to hit them with an electric shock, key word attempt. Mark and Mina dodged the droids attempts to cause them bodily harm effortlessly, making everyone else snicker.

"The only way you'll hit either of them is if they let you," Ahsoka informed the droid. Chopper the retaliated by trying to shock her, only to for one of Jerid's crimson red blades to fly from his belt. It blocked the attack, before flying right at Chopper, stopping mere millimeters away from skewering the droid. "I will not tolerate such poor behavior on my ship," warned Jerid, "this is your first, and final warning."

"Doesn't he deserve two more strikes," asked Kanan.

Jerid chuckled, "If you're implying three strikes, then he's already used up two: one shooting at the kids, another shooting at one of my subordinates."

"Chopper," Hera said wearily, "Don't test the guy on this."

"The Sith are known to kill their subordinates," added Kanan.

Jerid stood up and said angrily, "The Sith happen to hold their subordinates to the same standard they hold themselves, and that standard is Perfection."

"Incompetence brought about by carelessness will be punished by death," declared Krys.

Ezra jabbed his thumb towards the kids and said, "I doubt it includes them."

"Do you believe in gods," Jerid asked the boy.

Ezra frowned and said, "Can't say that I do."

"My Sith Master once told of that he didn't believe in gods," Jerid said calmly, "but that he's afraid of them." The Miraluka waited a moment before saying, "Well I do believe in gods, and the only thing I'm afraid of is the Wrath of Darth Zannah."

Zannah explained, "I happen to be extremely protective of my own."

"Then why is Siri Tachi dead," asked Kanan.

The Dark Lady leveled her gaze at him and asked, "Do you know what would have happened if I did save her?"

"Why don't you enlighten me," Kanan asked mockingly.

"Because she would have been expelled for being related to me," Zannah answered, "the Jedi had become so glued to a flawed code that they could no longer see the difference between someone who has Sith Ancestry, and the Sith Ancestor, and it'll be a COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE I HAVE ONE OF MY OWN LABELED A SITH HARLOT!"

Kanan didn't buy it, "You have no proof."

"On the contrary," added Jerid, "I'm the proof."

The Miraluka stood and took a bow, "I am Jerid Marr, descendant of Visas Marr, and Darth Nihilus." He then sat back down and continued, "Many believed Count Dooku to be the best student of his generation, but you were deceived. I had Dooku beat in every way possible when we were younglings, was humble to a fault, and yet I ended up in the agricorp." Jerid let his words sink in before saying, "It was the prejudice the Jedi hold against the Sith that drove me to seek out my master, Darth Plagueis the Wise." He then laughed bitterly and said, "I wasn't even given a place amongst those who had been considered lost."

Kanan didn't know how to respond to that, which allowed the remainder of the meal to be finished in ominous silence.

XxX

The crew of the Ghost boarded their ship while Rainah, Jason, Mark, and Mina boarded the Stardust Ray, leaving Jerid and Krys to board their personal Star Fighters: two specially modified _Supremacy_-class interceptors. Ventress was put in charge in order to keep things running as smoothly as possible.

Everyone set their coordinates for Tatooine, and made the Jump to Hyperspace.

XxX

Kanan was thinking about trying to get Master Kenobi to teach Ezra, but the Force told him not to ask. He couldn't figure out why, but for some odd reason he felt that General Kenobi was very against teaching another Padawan. "You know," began Hera, "You really should start teaching Ezra."

"I know, but where do I start," he asked, "I've never taught anyone before!"

Zannah appeared beside him with a scowl and said, "Everyone has to start somewhere dumbass." She then disappeared again, leaving Kanan to his thoughts.

XxxX

Obi-Wan Kenobi was in the middle of trying to settle a potential war between the Tuskens and the Moister Farmers when he had a premonition. For some odd reason, he felt that he was going to meet someone today that would change everything.

XxX

When the ships came out of Hyperspace, Jerid activated the com and said, "Follow me, I have a pretty good idea of where he'll be soon."

"I don't trust him," grumbled Kanan.

Hera sighed, "Trust him or not, love, he's the one paying us and his credits are good."

XxX

Owen Lars was surprised to see two freighters and two weird looking TIE Fighters land on his homestead. "Can I help you," he asked the blind man who got out of one of the TIE Fighters.

"Yes, we're seeking out a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi," he replied, "you need not tell me where to find him, Owen Lars, he will be here soon enough." He smirked at the man's dumbfound look before saying, "And they're not TIE Fighters."

Owen began to pale as he realized they were probably Inquisitors sent by Lord Vader. "My Apprentice and I are fighting against the Empire, so you won't have to worry about us telling the Empire about Young Luke."

Owen released a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding and asked, "Then why are you looking for Kenobi?"

"Because he's my father," answered a blond woman as she walked down the ramp of the YT-1760, "Name's Rainah Kenobi."

Owen stared at her for a moment before saying, "I wasn't aware that wizard had a daughter."

"Neither was I," Obi-Wan said as he walked forward, "I can tell by your appearance that Siri is your mother."

Rainah had a shy smile on her face when he said that, "You're probably wondering why she didn't tell you about me."

"I would like to know," he admitted.

Before Rainah could answer, Zannah appeared and said, "We can play catch up later, because the Tuscan's are here and there is a Dark Jedi among them who has a real grudge against Vader and will do anything to hurt him."

"Thank you granny," Rainah growled out, her eyes flashing yellow with the Dark Side.

"Who was that," Obi-Wan asked sternly.

Rainah sighed deeply, "My many times great grandmother on mom's side: Darth Zannah."

Obi-Wan was bewildered by this information: Siri was related to a Sith Lord?

"Two Sith Lords," the Miraluka clarified with a chuckle, "Let's just say that Darth Bane was more than Zannah's Sith Master."

Master Kenobi didn't even know who Darth Bane was, but could tell there was significance to the name.

"All will be explained at a later date," added Krys as a Tuscan carrying a green lightsaber walked forward.

"It's been a long time, Master Kenobi," he said in basic.

Obi-Wan immediately recognized his voice, "A'Sharad Hett?"

"Yes," he answered, "and I know **_his_** son is here."

Rainah glared at the Rogue Jedi, "And what is it you plan to do."

"I will exact revenge on Vader by killing his son," declared Hett.

Obi-Wan was about to try and talk him down before Zannah reappeared and sang, "Mistake~"

"BIG GODDAMN MISTAKE," Rainah practically roared before charging the Jedi Master with two Blood Red Lightsaber blades dragging across the ground. She engaged Hett with sadistic glee and immense fury as she screamed, "MURDERING YOU IS GONNA FEEL SO RIGHT!"

Obi-Wan looked in horror as his daughter seemed to transform into a Sith Marauder before his very eyes. "She doesn't tolerate people threatening children," explained Zannah, "Especially since she has two of her own."

Suddenly nothing about this fight mattered to Obi-Wan; he just learned that he's a grandfather.

A'Sharad Hett was barely holding the girl off, especially since each one of her attacks felt like a Djem So strike. He tried to find an opening, but she wasn't letting up: this girl is a beast! She jumped back with a smirk on her face as she combined her blades into a Saberstaff and unleashed a monstrous Juyo assault.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hett saw an opening and stabbed at her head from behind. This was a feint that put Hett's arm between Rainah's shoulder and her Saberstaff. She slammed her staff down, pinning Hett's arm causing him to cry out in pain. She then twirled around, cutting off his head. She then turned her attention to the Tuscan Raiders, her eyes glowing yellow as she said, "Beat it."

The Sand People immediately turned and ran for their lives, so Rainah released her hold on the Dark Side, and collapsed. "I hate it when I get that upset," she grumbled as she sat up, "It always leaves me feeling drained."

"That's because you fight at an inhuman level whenever you do," said Jason as he picked his wife up off the ground, "You somehow end up unleashing blows on par with strongest Djem So techniques."

Rainah nuzzled her head into the side of his neck and said, "I know, just hate feeling so drained."

Obi-Wan felt two amazingly powerful Force-Sensitives coming out of the YT, when he saw a boy and girl charge out of the ship and tackle him saying, "Grandpa!"

Obi-Wan could tell by their brown hair and grey eyes, eye in the girl's case, that Jason Frey is their father. "It's good to finally meet you," Obi-Wan said with a chuckle, "Why don't you tell me your names."

"I'm Mark," declared the boy.

The girl nodded, "and I'm Mina."

"Well Mark, Mina, why don't you get off your grandfather so he can get up," he asked politely.

They moaned out, "But we don't wanna!"

"If you do, I'll be able to give you both a proper hug," he replied.

They immediately jumped off their grandfather who then proceeded to hug his grandchildren. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jason take Rainah into the YT and decided to follow them. "Carabast," Zeb said fearfully, "That woman has serious anger issues."

"I'll say," commented Ezra.

Kanan nodded and said, "She's dangerous."

"She's a mother Kanan," countered Hera, "and she did what any mother would do in this situation."

Kanan asked, "Then why didn't the kid's mother do something?!"

"Because she died not long after giving birth," shouted Zannah as she lifted Kanan off the ground, "and not every mother gets to do what I do." Kanan continued to glare at the Dark Lady defiantly until she said, "Your arrogance has blinded you to your own anger, Jedi."

It was then that he realized that he's actually angry, "Forgive me, but this is the first time the Jedi and-"

"The Jedi and Sith have worked together on more than one occasion prior to this," countered Zannah, "First recorded incidence was eliminating the Sith Sorceress Darth Phobos, next was destroying Revan."

Kanan was surprised, "I did not know that."

"You'd be surprised what it is I do know," added Zannah.

XxX

Ten minutes later, Obi-Wan walked into the YT where Jason Frey had taken his daughter and went into the crew's quarters. He found her asleep in one of the beds, and was amazed at how peaceful she looked. He didn't want to wake hero, and turned to leave. As he did she said, "Don't go."

"I take it you want to know me better," he asked.

Rainah rolled over and said, "Yeah."

Obi-Wan sat at her bedside and moved a few strands of hair before asking, "What do you want to know?"

XxX

It was sunrise of the next Day, and Luke and Biggs are playing with Mark and Mina. "You're sure you want to stay," Jerid asked Rainah and Jason.

"Yeah," answered Rainah, "I'm kinda hoping to form the bond of family with my dad."

Zannah appeared and said, "I'll act as the messenger, in case you're needed."

"Thanks granny," Rainah said happily.

On the far side of the Moisture Farm, the crew of the _Ghost_ was boarding the ship until Krys walked up. "My master requests that I be allowed to join your crew for the time being," she said calmly, "He feels I'll be of greater use that way."

**DONE**

Explanations:

Q: Who is Tyris Novar?

A: He's an OC that Belongs to a friend of mine and fellow fanfictioneer, Batmarcus.

Q: How is Barriss Offee alive?

A: Zannah took an interest in her once she fell to the Dark Side.

Q: Why do Krys and Reaver/Jerid/Nanashi use Mark VI _Supremacy_-class Interceptors?

A: because mother fuckin reasons, bitch.

Q: Why did you kill A'Sharad Hett, aka Darth Krayt?

A: I think this one answers itself.

Q: Why is Krys going with the Rebels?

A: Because I said so… BITCH!


End file.
